User talk:Leohuangchunwang
Welcome Hi, welcome Leohuangchunwang to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pokey/Guide page. Archives User talk:Leohuangchunwang/Archive 1 Talk Page I'm moving all the content to a new section. 18:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the link on my User Page Hey Leohuangchunwang, Thanks for fixing the link to the WMB Page. I didn't see it... Teratorn43906 {Backyard Monsters Wiki} 04:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you learn MediaWiki coding, little genius? xD Anyway, great job, and go ahead and fix the Index for User-created pages. 17:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Want to friend me on FB? Link's on my Profile. 07:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, you beat me to that page deletion, I'm actually considering giving you Bureaucrat rights for mass page edits and great moderation. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels.]]" 02:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Backyard Monsters looks like a very fun place to edit. It would need a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. The floating image on the right hand side is blocking wiki functionality and needs to be either moved so it does not cover the right rail, or taken down completely. This needs to be changed regardless of the spotlight request. Also you have a few too many short articles. Normally the criteria I use for stub articles is less than about 300bytes in length, but after looking through your content, most articles of that length on your site only contain a few words and maybe an icon -- the rest is templates. So in this case 400 bytes is a better guide, so that there are a least a few sentences of text content. You would need to have no more than 60 pages . Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to work on the content and I'll check again. -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Aw. But it's sexy! [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels."]] 17:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Template I mean like the templates for example: Monster Stats, Tower Upgrade Stats, Resource Gatherer Upgrade Stats, etc. Simonsyang 15:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Simonsyang RE: Your name color I don't really mind if my name can't be seen on areas with white background so I'm not changing it until I thought of a new one. Anyway, thanks for your concern! Your superior, Facebook Agent 007 15:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) (LOL!) Can you please not edit the badges without my permission? [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels."]] 00:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I have turned that sub-category off for now. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha|Drullkus Industries. "Abusing infinity to new levels."]] 03:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Inacurrate info hey Leohuangchunwang, some n00b went to go and edit the skeleton tower name, and changed it to sharpshooer tower, and his info is TOTALLY WRONG, went to edit the name, as stated in BYM, it is skeleton tower. D-day, 1944 Mankindariner 05:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks my frined :). Release Dates May I ask you a favor? Could you please search on the release date of each units? Thank you! Facebook Agent 007 02:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC)